


near-drowning 溺

by Joegooojoe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joegooojoe/pseuds/Joegooojoe
Summary: 迈金 小短篇，一战设定【英军上校迈尔兹】【德军上校金布利】【注意】有残疾表现【注意】有性描写人物是牛姨的，ooc是我的希望冷坑的我能够得到大家的关爱，希望有太太愿意进坑【faceplam】





	near-drowning 溺

溺

 

* * *

 

 

门开了个缝，接着闪进来个细长的影。

迈尔兹原先是瞅着外头快咽气的一只月牙儿，突然就感觉屋子里气氛不对，就像有什么东西被打破了。夜晚的比利时没有灯光，从医院到市区，整个镇子除了草屋里稀稀疏疏的油灯就只剩暗的不像话的月亮。

他坐床上眯着眼睛使劲瞧。瞧见轮廓模糊的一片白，竹竿子一样慢慢晃悠着过来，像是故意在屋子里头搅，没几下就把空气给搅成黑白混杂的一团，不管是空气还是那片白都凝成个整块儿，人在这屋子里慢慢就呼吸困难，跟在水里一样。

他再单看那白，就白的很显眼。在这时候还穿一身白的几乎就没有，但还是有那么个不沾灰的主儿。迈尔兹认识的人中，金布利就是一个，此外再没别人。 

 

也是印象最深的一抹白。

他想起1914年圣诞节，平安夜那晚，伊佩尔那边天天传些什么要休战要休战。那时候德国人已经打到马恩河，再进就是巴黎，他带的英国军还在明晃晃的月亮下戒备着。

在没有植被的无人区除了月光还是月光，为了隐蔽双方士兵都躲在临时挖出来的沟里，谁探头谁就是把屁股撅起来给人踢。迈尔兹两天没抽烟心里痒得慌，他不敢点烟，这该死的月亮已经够麻烦了，火花会比撅起屁股来还诱人。

但是对面战壕那儿突然起了灯。微弱的，一闪一闪，把地上一圈儿的头盔目镜子弹壳全照出来。下一秒打那黢黑的沟里举起一颗破败的圣诞树，接着冒出个响不了的金铃铛，再接着是个边边角角都磨损的红星，然后眼见爬出来个帽子上三颗星的德军。那人脱了军外套，里件儿一身白，叉着手往这边走。

迈尔兹比个手势，他的兵就端着枪看这人麻利的走过来，跳下来，摘了帽，行个礼，开口讲“圣诞节快乐”，讲英语。

 

迈尔兹认得这个头发很长的体面人叫金布利，问他做什么。

这位爷说了几遍休战休战，然后直接要求双方一起喝酒。这一抹白就这么在他们沟里边儿站定脚，气定神闲的搞规划，跟身边漆黑的枪口显得格格不入。迈尔兹不得不被他说服，说实话他真的想抽根烟，顺便在这个丝丝凉意的夜晚喝点酒。

他看见他的兵挤眉弄眼互相推嚷，夹着酒瓶往外边爬，跟拿着面包跑过来的德国兵搂在一起唱歌。

也许今夜的确不适合打仗，今夜的月光实在是太亮了，亮到地面上一堆堆腐烂的尸体无处可逃。在士兵欢乐的歌声中传达出的只有落寞的战场的呼喊，来自地狱的队友都在跟他们一起唱。这群活着的人心情在沉重与快乐中翻转，简直像回光返照。

不过这样很好。迈尔兹想。他看着他的士兵们交换纽扣，给旁边人点烟，围着枝桠稀疏的圣诞树跳舞，在这个晚上把彩灯铃铛纸带撒一地，眼神就不自觉温柔。

他和金布利在后边儿抽烟喝酒，他喜欢这种事带来的忘却感。金布利也叼着烟，探头过来借火，于是两人鼻尖交错了一下。迈尔兹从怀里摸出一小瓶伏特加，又从帐子里顺来几瓶勃垦地，然后两人聊天。他们不咸不淡的问候了一下对方的祖国，问候了一下对方的兵，就此打住，转向别的，在不熟悉的国家跟不熟悉的人聊本国气候风土人情。

可能因为他喝的太多了，可能是因为别的，迈尔兹记不清。他跟金布利越聊越投机，两人相见恨晚情同手足。

这自然是不可能的。他们吵了起来。

迈尔兹一向是个聪明人，但是他没想过自己喝醉是怎样，也不知道自己吵起架来是怎样。他记得眼前一片迷糊，周遭也都晃来晃去，跟踩了棉花一样失重到头疼。

他当兵以前曾经给人淹在塞纳河里边，感觉也是这样，什么都看不清，也听不见水上面说的什么话，只像嗯嗯啊啊的在叫唤，在水里扑腾就能发现手上摸的是泛白鱼鳞一样的滑腻。他不能呼吸，想吸口氧就好受点儿，于是顺着滑腻的白色的鱼摸上去，搜刮了点氧气。金布利反抗未果，真是条给抓在手里的鱼，他在这晚叫人剥皮开肚了，尽情的摁在焦土上捅穿了，还得压着声音别给人听去了，从铃口不断地滴下体液。

再睁眼就见天微微发青，那剥皮鱼还能蹦哒，也没什么愤愤的反应，转手披了迈尔兹的外套，捡起他那个三颗星的帽子，又晃回对面沟里去。之后炮火就耸着太阳上来了。

 

 

迈尔兹一下就记起这个人。但他还是不知道这个人来干嘛的，尤其是在这种时候，金布利从来没让他搞懂过。

这人跑到比利时还溜进军属医院，肯定不单单是要来还那一炮，多半还要让他脑袋开瓢。金布利知道他在想什么，于是凑过来说他听，“我听说这次炸死了不少英国佬，来看看有没有您。我可是一片好心呐。”

迈尔兹摁上这个人的脖子，手上用力，“你最好小心点，金布利上校。”

白衣服这人也不恼，伸进被子就摸，摸完喉结一动，看着他说了一句，“原来是给炸断了腿。”

迈尔兹感受了一下自己空荡荡的被子下并不存在的两条腿，就松了手。伊佩尔失守之后他被调到了各种地方，原本跟着他的兵走的走死的死，他也终于在索姆河给一颗流弹炸断了腿。不管是杀了金布利还是被金布利杀了都没意义，他已经是个从此与战争无关的废人了。迈尔兹只等着被遣返回国过圣诞节，见着金布利好像了结了他在这个残酷世界的最后一根线头。

但是他不知不觉牵动了新的鱼线，那条鱼已经咬住了他的钩子。

他给人掀了被子，在昏黑的屋里又不明不白的淹到水下。眼前是金布利坐他腰上一起一伏，是水里那条鱼雪白的滑腻的肚皮。金布利帽子掉地上，他那没有了发带缠绕的，黑的一根根长发就粘在白的脖颈上，就扫在迈尔兹胸口上，直扎进去里面最痒的地方。

迈尔兹有点不知所措。他自打没了腿以后做什么都是不知所措的。他发抖。他感觉这种不由他主导的性爱像是他在被强奸。其实准确的说他被生活强奸了。三个月以来他都只能躺或是坐在床上，他没离开过这间屋子。他以前是上校但是现在他的兵都死了，他的权力他的地位他的尊严都崩塌下去，垮成了凡尔登被炸碎的碉堡。

但是他摸到了一条鱼。这条鱼给的热乎的触感是真实的，透着亮的鱼肚皮是真实的，清晰到大脑的快感是真实的，连临近窒息的喘气都真实的吹在他脸上。他又像以前淹没在水里，双腿不是他自己的，从金布利肺里边也搜刮不到氧气。在这种情况下迈尔兹不久就缴械了，然后金布利的东西也射在他肚子上，两人都是像刚从水里爬出来，惊险的没溺死。

完事金布利很快收拾好，外头天还是半黑的。他就站门边儿，神清气爽的把帽子一扣。“我等着您来一枪毙了我。” 

 

 

 

这是1916年12月的事。迈尔兹之后出院，1917年还在比利时。下一年终于回了国，只知道战争结束了。金布利这个名字也再没出现过。

 

 

 


End file.
